Life With Kylie
by Mrs.Spencer Reid1
Summary: Kylie has lost everything. She thinks that everyone in her life will leave her, except her boyfriend, Logan. What will happen when she finds out that she has a older half-brother by her father. Will she except her new life, her new brother and his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: There will be more! A lot more! Trust me, it gets much better! Please Review, and tell me what you think so far!

October, 23, 2010

Today sucks. Today just… well sucks. And I've had a few of those days lately. Today I'm meeting my half brother, Spencer Reid.

Do you ever wonder what life would be like if that bad thing had never happened? I do, all the time. What would my life be like if it was just my dad, my mom and I? What would have happened if my dad leaving didn't send my mom spiraling into a black hole that eventually leads to her death? I will never know.

Anyway, I'm Kylie. Kylie Reid. I'm 14 years old. I am currently staying at Riverview Home for Unstable Teens. That's their nice way of saying loony bin for teens.

I just woke up a week ago from being in a catatonic state for 3 weeks. I'm the one who found my mom, dead from an overdose, when I came home from school. And of course that wasn't bad enough; in my mom's will she gave custody of me to my half brother, Spencer Reid. (Whom I didn't know I had.)

Apparently, he was my dad's first family. He left his first family (Spencer). Then moved and met my mom. He had me and left us to go back to his first family. Guess we weren't good enough for him. What a stand up guy!

Well now that you're all caught up you can understand why today just sucks. He's 28 years old. He has a job as a profiler for FBI's behavioral analysis unit. Spencer Reid has an IQ of 187 and can read 20, 000 words per minute. He travels with 6 other people to different places and helps the local police with serial killers and all that lovely stuff. Which is not a bad thing because it means I'll be alone most of the time. Free to do what ever I want. If he doesn't sign away his rights. Which I'm hoping he does.

The one thing I can't wait to do is go back to school (and not for the education). I attend White Ridge School of the Arts. Everyone that goes there has to be a singer, dancer, actor or an artist. I'm a dancer. have been my whole life. That's the one thing that will never change.

Savannah Anderson is like a sister to me. She has 7 year old twin brothers, Chase and Cole. Savannah goes to White Ridge for singing and dancing. We've know each other since we were 9. That's when she started going to my elementary school.

Brooklyn Woods is one of the best artists I have ever seen. That's why she goes to White Ridge. Savannah and I met her in grade 7. That's the year we started going to White Ridge. Their program runs for grades 7-12. Anyway, Brooklyn's an only child. She's really cool.

Matthew Hanes is an artist too. In grade 7, he met Brooklyn in an art class and they've been going out ever since. Matt has 2 older siblings. His 16 year old sister, Emma and his 20 year old brother, Lucas. None of them went to White Ridge.

Last but not least, Logan Hunter. Logan and I have known each other since Junior Kindergarten. We've been best friends forever. We began dating in grade 6. I know what you're thinking "that's way too young" But really we were meant for each other. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him or any of my friends for that matter. I'm getting off track, sorry. Anyway Logan is what we call a triple threat. He's a singer, dancer and actor. Logan has a older brother, Jake, who's 18 years old. Logan also has a younger sister who's 12, Alyssa. Alyssa is actually going to White Ridge for Art.

I can't wait to see them. My quack here, Dr. Liz Bain, says I'll be out of here in at least a week. Right now I'm getting ready to go down to the basement. The staff here said I could practice my dancing here. I have about 2 hours to blow until my "brother" comes to meet me. Oh joy.

(2 hours later)

I heard a faint knock at the door and then Dr. Bain walked in.

"Kylie, He's here. So please meet us up in my office in 5 minutes." She left.

I thought about staying down here. Refuse to come up or something like that, but I knew all that would do is get me locked up here longer. So I grabbed my towel and walked up stairs.

Authors note: Sorry about the whole chapter mix up. This is the completed first chapter. The second will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I was outside the door and I heard at least 3 or 4 voices from inside. I braced myself and walked in. I was right, there was 4 people. There was Dr. Bain, Rebecca (my social worker), And 2 men.

One man was tall, skinny, and white with long stingy brown hair. The other was also tall, but he was black and muscular. It was obvious which one was Spencer.

I took the farthest seat away from anyone else. Rebecca was the first one to speak to me. The others were silent.

"Getting some extra practice in, Kylie?" She asked.

"Yea well the more practice the better, right." I said in return.

Spencer looked really nervous. Well who wouldn't be. I'm guessing that the black guy is one of his friends from the FBI.

"Well Kylie, this is Spencer and his friend Morgan." Rebecca was trying to get us to talk. I said nothing. They said nothing. We were off to a great start. A few minutes later Dr. Bain left to check in with her other patients. That's when Rebecca stepped in, again.

"Kylie, why don't you tell them about your life?" She said.

"Why? They already know." I murmured.

"Just tell them how your life has been." She said I little more firmly.

"Ok fine. It's a long story so which part do you want me to talk about first. Before my dad left, before or after my mom started using drugs and drinking again or after she died." The faces I got were priceless. Yet again Spencer and Morgan didn't say a word.

"Kylie, I understand how hard this is for you but…" Her voice was filled with comfort but, I still cut her off.

"No you don't. I hate it when people say that. You think you understand but you really don't. You can only imagine what I'm feeling right now." And once again the looks were priceless. This time Rebecca didn't say anything. Morgan did.

"Look kid, you're right. We don't know who you feel but, if you tell us, we might have a better understanding." He said.

"I don't have to tell you anything you're not my shrink," I turned to face Rebecca, "Can we just get to the legal crap. There's no point to this. Just let him sign his rights away." Rebecca smiled at me and then took out some papers.

"Kylie, Spencer's already signed the paper work. He's agreed to take you. When you get released you're going to live with him." She said softly.

Well wasn't that a slap in the face. I was not expecting that at all. Wasn't I supposed to get a choice in this? Apparently not.

"And I know you so I knew you weren't going to take this well. So I have a surprise for you." She got up and was walking towards the door.

"Look no freaking surprise is going to fix this." I wasn't happy. I heard the door open.

"Well maybe I should leave then." A new voice spoke. That's the first voice in weeks that I've been happy to hear. I turned around and saw Logan standing in the door way.

"Logan!" I ran up and hugged him. He lifted me up and spun me around. "What are you doing here?" I was so happy to see him.

"Rebecca called me and asked if I could come to see you. I said yes." Logan's voice poured happiness and love into my ears.

A loud buzzing sound emerged from Morgan's cell. It was a text. He looked at it and typed something back. He got up and looked at Spencer.

"We got a case. Hotch wants us to get to the plane as soon as possible. JJ will brief us when we get there." He said. Spencer got up just as Rebecca was passing him copies of papers.

"Sorry but we have to go. I'll see you sometime next week, I promise." Spencer said to me.

"I don't want or need your promises." I said to him. I walked out with Logan before any one could say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I got a review from a guest and this is what it said: "I love your passion for writing please continue greetings from - spain 3 umm i have difficuilties with writing a story how do you get the idea. bye please answer." This is me answering this quuestion. Honestly just don't think about it. When i was little i use to sit there for hours trying to think of a story to write and i couldn't. Now I'll be watching Tv, doing homework or just doing anything really and a story idea will pop in my head. Be creative and don't be afraid to express yourself.

I took Logan to the basement. I turned on the music and he took my hand. We danced. We danced for hours and hours until a nurse came down and told Logan visiting hours were over. He kissed me goodbye and left.

1 week later

I just finished packing. I'm finally getting out of this loony bin. The down side is I'll be going to live with Spencer. Once I got my luggage in Rebecca's car we drove to the FBI building to meet Spencer. Who was traveling back from a case.

I'm also meeting his team or friends. Whatever you want to call it. And after that we're going "home". Yea right. That place will never be home.

Once we got to the building we had to go through security. Then we got passes to wear that proved we are supposed to be inside. We got inside and went to the floor where they worked. Rebecca and I were greeted by a girl with blonde hair, and a really bright fashion style.

"Hi, you must be our junior G-man's little sister. It's nice to meet you. I'm Penelope Garcia. You can call me Penelope or Garcia. Whatever you're most comfortable with." Her voice was filled with pep and happiness.

"Hi" I answered. Then came the awkward silence.

"Well, what's your job here?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm a technical analysis. Which means I help my furry friends by searching the cyber world to find any sign of these twisted people," She answered, "Well it's going to be another hour or so before the team gets back. So let's go hang out to the conference room." We walked through the office and up to the conference room.

The room had a round table in the middle and TV on the wall. I'm guessing this is where they talked about cases. Rebecca bought my luggage up and then left. She had to go back to her office to finish paper work.

"I just have to say you have the shiniest black hair I have ever seen. It's beautiful." Garcia said.

"Thanks. Everyone says I have my mother's hair."

A few minutes later the team arrived. Garcia brought me down to their desks. The whole team stared at me.

"Her things are in the conference room. Rebecca had to leave. She said that she would check in tomorrow." Garcia told Spencer.

"Ok." Spencer said. And more silence. I hate silence that's never silent.

"Hey kid, what's up?" A smiling Morgan asked.

"Like you care." I said just loud enough for them to hear and then walked back to the conference room. About a half an hour later Spencer came up.

"I'm done here so we can go." He grabbed my suitcase and I took my bag and we when downstairs. Spencer grabbed his things and then we left.

The drive was silent until Spencer broke it.

"So I hear you go to an arts school. What's that like?" He asked. I could tell he was looking for anything to talk about.

"School is okay. Most of the time it's boring but being at school for a different reason other than academics is cool." I answered.

He smiled. "Have you always danced or did you take lessons?"

"No lessons. I was born a dancer." I smiled remembering what my mom use to say.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Oh…um my mom. She use to say that she knew I would be a good dancer because I danced my way from heaven to save her." Suddenly my smile turned upside down to form a frown because I didn't save her. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I wish I had a chance to meet her." He said. I stared out the window debating weather or not to ask the question that's been stuck in my head for the last 8 years. My decision was a yes.

"What was dad like?" I turned to look at him. He looked totally got off guard.

"Umm…well dad was… umm, honestly I don't really remember a lot."

"But I thought you had some kind of memory thing."

"Yes I do but it's more for things I read and hear. Memories from my childhood only go back so far."

"When did he leave?"

"When I was 10. After that I never saw him again."

"Well at least you still had your mother take care of you."

"It was more like the other way around. I don't think you know this but my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. That's why he left because he didn't know what to do about her."

"And he just left you to take care of her."

"Yea. What about you? When did he leave?"

"He left when I was 6."

"Why?"

"I never understood why but ever since my mom's death I get it now. All I remember from dad leaving was him saying he was no good for us and he felt so guiltily about before. I didn't get it. I spent years trying to understand his reasons for leaving. He thought he was no good because of what he did to you. He felt so guiltily because he left you behind. That's why he left."

We were at his apartment now. He popped the trunk and we got my things out. We walked upstairs to his place which was on the 8th floor. Once we got inside I could see that his place was neat and clean. And even though it was an apartment it was still big. Spencer walked into 1 of 3 bedrooms and but my things in there.

"Well I asked Garcia and the other girls to help with your room. So I hope you like it they said you would." He said as he gestured toward the open door.

I walked inside and the room was amazing. It was full of bright colors. The walls were green just like my room at home. At the bed was covered with a striped comforter that had different patterns and colors all over it. I liked it.

"It's good. Thanks."

"Ok I'll let you settle in. I'm going to order pizza, is Hawaiian ok?" He asked.

"Yea it's okay." I closed my door and sat on the bed. I still didn't want to be here.

The rest of the night was quiet. We ate, I unpacked, and I went to bed. First day was not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Tomorrow was Saturday. Spencer, Morgan, Emily and I were going to go to my house tomorrow to get the rest of my things. Everything was still there. I only had some of my clothes with me.

I started to think about everything. My mom, my dad, Spencer, Logan and everyone else. Was I going to be able to live here? I still didn't know Spencer and I'm living with him. I don't like getting close to people. I haven' since I was 6. I like to keep to myself. I wasn't going to get hurt again. I wasn't going to let that happen. Soon after that I drifted off to sleep. Waiting for the morning light.


	4. Chapter 4

October 31 2010

I woke up to the sound of Spencer's alarm clock in his room. I checked my phone, 7:00. I have never been up this early in my life. If I have to do this every morning then I'm not living here.

Anyway I got up and went out to the living room. Spencer was in the kitchen making coffee. He noticed me as I walked to the couch.

"Hey, you're up?" She said.

"Yes I'm up. I should be asleep. I have never been up earlier than 8:30 in my whole life. Why would anyone in there right mind want to wake up this early?" I said face first into the couch. Spencer laughed.

"Actually this is sleeping in for me." He walked over to one of the other chair. Spencer drank his coffee and I just laid there. And then I dozed off.

About 45 minutes later 

I heard knocking on the door. I sat up and saw Morgan and Emily.

"Hey Kylie, how you doing?" Emily asked.

"What?" I looked at her. I completely missed what she said. Morgan laughed.

"Prentiss I don't think she does mornings every well." They sat down. I finally woke up enough to get up and get dressed. It was 8:30 when we left. I took about an hour to get there. Once we were there I got out and grabbed my keys from my pocket. I opened the door and walked in. I dropped my keys on floor and gasped along with everyone else. The whole place had been trashed. Everything broken. Pictures, lamps, TV's, and everything that was lying around. I walked in further. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

"What the hell happen here?" Morgan asked. That was the golden question. I found a broken picture on the tale. It was my mom, my dad and I, just before my dad left. I put it back down and ran upstairs.

I opened the door to my room. A couple lamps were broken but that was it. Thank god. Next I went to my mom's room and everything was broken. Everyone else came upstairs.

"Kylie do you know a guy named Paul?" Spencer asked.

"Paul yea why?" Spencer handed me a note.

"This was left on the table downstairs." Morgan said. I opened the note and read it.

This is what happens when you cross me Sarah.

You won't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back for you.

Paul.

"I can't believe he did this." I said.

"Who is he?" Emily asked.

"Paul was my mom's boyfriend. He's a total jerk but for some reason mom put up with him. Just like she did with the rest of her jerk boyfriends." I walked away and went back down stairs. I went to the living room. Most of the damage was there. I began picking up things and putting them back and cleaning broken glass. Everyone else came down and helped.

Once that was done I headed back upstairs and started going though my things. I packed all my clothes and shoes. Then came all my dance stuff. My music, my make up, and my sewing stuff. I took down my posters on my bedroom wall. I went through my mom's things and took anything that was important to me. Once that was done we packed up and left.

As we were driving away I stared at my home that I was being forced to leave behind. Memories came flooding back. Both happy and sad. I felt the need to be surrounded by familiarity. Good thing its Halloween and I made plans to go out. Hopefully Spencer doesn't have a problem with it and if he does he can deal with it.


	5. Chapter 5

October 31 2010 later that night

We got back to Spencer's apartment and I unpacked again. Morgan and Emily stayed because they already made plans to come over. Rossi and Garcia are also coming over. They are going to stay for dinner and then have a movie marathon. Boring. I was lying on the bed listening to Emily and Morgan laugh about Spencer I think. Then I got a text message.

Savannah: We still goin 2 lights 2night?

Me: Yea. Wat time u guys gonna pick me up? Whos goin again?

Savannah: 7:30. U, me, Brook, Matt, and Logan. Jake's just dropping and picking us up.

Me: Cool. Cant wait.

Savannah: U sure that ur brother is gonna let u come? Maybe we should cancel. We could all come over to u and hang out.

Me: Idc wat he thinks im still goin out. G2G get ready see u at 7:30 bye 3

Savannah: 3 u 2 bye

And with that I began to get ready. It was already 6:30. I pulled out my costume and was about to put it on when I heard a knock on the door, followed by Garcia and Rossi's voices. I went back to my costume. I put it on and braid my hair. I still had one thing to make to finish it off.

About an hour later

Savannah texted me and told me that Logan and her were coming up to get me. I put on my shoes and walked out to the living room where everyone was.

"I'm going out." I said and began to walk away.

"Wearing that? I don't think that's outfit you should be wearing at your age, sweetness." Garcia stared at my costume. I was wearing a white T-shirt that I painted black stripes on with a serial number on the side and a pair of white short shorts that I also painted black stripes on. I had silver bracelets that connected chains to my shorts and to my black shoes.

"Oh and I almost forgot my tag." I put on my finishing touch. I another chain but this one is connected to a board that says "Charged with being too sexy" I put it around my neck.

"Kylie I agree with Garcia on this one." Spencer said. "This outfit is way too old for you" I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it. Savannah stood there dressed in her dead girl costume.

"I missed you so much! It feels like I haven't seen you in a year." Savannah said. We hugged. She stepped inside and Logan came to face me. He was a police officer like we planned.

"Hi" I said. That smug smile of his emerged.

"Hi" He answered back. Then handed me a rose. I smiled and took the rose. It smelled so sweet. At this point everyone who was sitting down was now standing near us but I guess Logan didn't care.

"I missed you." Then he pulled me closer and kissed me. We broke apart. I grabbed my purse from the kitchen table and was about to leave when Spencer spoke.

"Kylie, I still don't think that you should go out like that." He said.

"Look I'm not going arguing with you. Don't wait up, I'll be really late."

"Where are you going anyway?" Morgan asked.

"Lights. The under 21 club." I answered.

"No" Spencer answered right away. "That's in a bad area. You guys are only 14." I looked him dead in the eye.

"Likely for me, I don't care what you think." I answered. Savannah stepped in front of me.

"Look, why don't you come with us then. All of you are FBI agents right? They have to let you in. This way you guys can get to know us and we can get to know you." She offered. I gave Savannah the biggest glare ever. She looked at me.

"Wow. If looks could kill I'd…" She began to say but I finished for her.

"Be dead? Yes you would." I turned to Spencer and the others. "There's no way you guys are coming to Lights with us."

"I think we should go." Morgan said in return. Logan could tell I was getting really mad so he pulled me out of the apartment and to the hall.

"Cut it out Savannah. She doesn't need this right now. Don't push her toward them when you know she rarely opens up to anyone" I heard Logan say to Savannah before joining me in the hall.

"It's okay. Even if they come to the club they won't bother us. I promise and you know I never break my promises." He said to me while gazing into my eyes. A couple minutes later Everyone came out of the apartments and I mean EVERYONE. Logan took my hand for reassurance.

Once we were downstairs, Logan, Savannah and I got in Jake's van. While the agents got into Rossi's. I sat in the van thinking how tonight is going to suck with them being here but then I started think that Logan's right. Nothing they do is going to mess up this night. I simply won't let it.


	6. Chapter 6

October, 31, 2010 at Lights

We finally got to Lights. I could hear the music blasting. Everyone got out and walked toward the doors. It glowed and sparkled everywhere. Bouncers checked are school ID to make sure that we were under 21. Then Spencer, Morgan, Rossi, Emily and Garcia showed them there badge and explained why they were there. I was hoping the bouncers would say "no you can't come in" but they let them in.

We walked in and music, flashing lights, and lots of people filled our ears and eyes. I was like a kid in a candy store. Everyone just stood there.

"Come on guys! We came to dance and have fun, right?" I said. We all danced. The song ended and another started. Savannah walked over to me.

"Bet you I can dance better than you." I looked at her.

"You really want me to take that bet?" She nodded. "Alright then. You first." With that she danced. I have say Savannah is really good. If I had to lose to somebody I'd be glad it was her. The song was just about to end. Savannah did the splits has her finish. The next song started. My turn. The adults seemed interested. So they began to gather around too and watch.

"Watch and learn Savannah." I said before doing a one-handed summersault into our circle. I danced for a bit and then grabbed 2 chairs and put it them in the middle of the area. Savannah had a puzzled look on her face. I grabbed Logan's hand and brought him to the chairs. I sat down. He smiled at me. That was a clear sign he understood my plan. We began our old dance number. Savannah laughed.

"Fine you win." She said as she joined us. After another 3-4 songs Logan and Matt went to do a drink run. They came back and Logan gave me my drink. I drank and danced more. Logan and Matt did drink runs at least 3 times.

About a half an hour after my last drink I started to feel dizzy. I stopped dancing. Logan noticed I wasn't dancing anymore and came closer to me.

"Hey you okay?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yea I just need some air." He nodded and walked back to the others and I guess he told them he was taking me outside. Then we left.

Outside, I sat on the curb and put my head between my knees. Logan sat next to me and rubbed my back. A few minutes later I heard the club doors open again.

"Your mother thought she could just leave me. She thought I would just let her go." I turned around and saw Paul standing there in a Lights uniform. I didn't know he worked there.

"Paul." Was all I said. I got up. Even though Logan has never since Paul, he knows who he is and what is has done. So Logan pushed me behind him. Shielding me. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got my new job. I'm a waiter at Lights. Logan here came and got drinks. I knew who he was because of all the pictures of him you have plastered on your wall at home. So I decided to spike your drink so I could talk to you alone." He began to walk closer. I tighten my grip on Logan's arm. "You know I still haven't heard from your mother. Did she really think that she could just walk away from me? I'm going to find her no matter how long it takes."

It's probably been 10 minutes since Logan and I left. Everyone has to be wondering where we are, right? I really hope so. Paul is very unpredictable.

"Paul just walk away. We don't want to a fight okay." Logan said calmly. Paul smiled and began to walk even closer to us. He grabbed Logan and they began to fight.

"Logan!" I screamed. Logan Punched Paul, but Paul got back up and threw Logan to the wall. He hit his head and fell to the ground. Logan was unconscious. That's when the club doors opened and Spencer, Morgan, Rossi, and Emily came outside. Rossi and Emily noticed Logan and went to aid him.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked. Paul looked at him.

"Nothing, right?" I looked at Paul and turned back to Morgan. "Paul was just leaving."

"Paul? The same Paul that trashed your house." Spencer asked. I nodded.

"I only did that to teach your mother a lesson about crosses me." Said Paul.

"That's why you ruined everything." I began to laugh. "You are such a moron! She's dead! She overdosed on whatever drug she got from you." I yelled at him. He didn't even seem surprised or sad. "You don't even care."

"Not really. With the amount she was pumping every day I knew it was bound to happen." Paul answered.

"So you knew she would eventually OD and you did nothing. You could have saved her."

"Trust me, your mother was way past being saved."

"I'm not going to believe that because I don't trust men who beat women." Paul began to get mad. He walked closer to me. Morgan ran up to Paul to stop him.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul said to Morgan. He struggled against Morgan, as Morgan was restraining Paul.

"You are under arrest for breaking and entering." Morgan led Paul away as he read him his rights. I ran to Logan.

"Is he okay?" I asked Emily. Logan was lying on the ground still out cold. I stoked his hair.

"I don't know. Rossi's calling 911. Logan's got to go to the hospital." I nodded. I went into Logan's pocket and got his phone. I got up and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello." He answered.

"Jake its Kylie. Where are you?"

"I thought I was picking you guys up at 11:00."

"Look Logan got hurt. I'll explain everything at the hospital meet us there."

"Got it. I'm on my way." The line ended

The sirens got closers and closers. Logan was still unconscious. Savannah, Brook, and Matt came out of the club. I guess Spencer told them what happened. The police came too. Morgan handed Paul to them. The EMS just finished packing Logan up. Emily came up to me.

"The EMS aren't going to let you ride with him because you're only a kid…" She began to say.

"I don't care about what the stupid EMS say. I'm riding with him!"

"Kylie I'm sorry but you can't. I'm going to ride with him. I promise I will watch over him and stay with him the whole time."

"You swear?"

"Yes I swear." She said. I nodded and Emily climbed into the back of the ambulance.

Rossi drove Brook, Matt and Savannah home. I went to the hospital with Spencer and Morgan. God, I hope Logan's okay. He has to be. If he dies it would feel like my soul died with him.


	7. Chapter 7

We drove to the hospital in silence. I kept thinking about Logan. All this is my fault. We pulled up to the front doors of the hospital. I walked in and immediately went to the waiting room to see if Jake was there. Spencer and Morgan followed behind me. Once we were there I saw Jake pacing in the room.

"Have you heard anything yet?" I asked him. He turned to face me.

"No not yet." He said. "What happened?" He sat down on one of the chairs. I sat beside him while Spencer and Morgan gathered near us.

"Well we were dancing and I started to feel dizzy, so Logan took me outside to get some fresh air. That's when Paul showed up…" I began to say.

"What, is this the same Paul that your mom was dating? Logan use to talk about him. He said he was this total jerk and he pushed your mom around all the time." I nodded.

"Anyway, Paul was angry because he hadn't heard from my mom and he trashed my house. So he found us at Lights. Logan told him to leave but that just made him madder. Paul grabbed Logan and they started fighting. Logan almost had him. That's when Paul took Logan and threw him against the wall and he hit his head. He was unconscious when he was being loaded into the ambulance."

"Your Logan's brother, right?" Morgan asked. I looked at Morgan and Spencer. I almost forgot they were there.

"Yea I'm Jake." He answered Morgan.

"Are your parents here?" Spencer asked.

"My parents are out of town on business. They're going to be back next week." Said Jake. "I'm looking after Logan and my sister, Alyssa until then."

"How old are you?" Asked Morgan. God what was this, 20 questions?

"I'm 18." Jake answered and then the doctor came in.

"Logan Hunter?" The doctor asked.

"Here." Jake said as we all got up.

"Logan has a concussion. It's not server but it's nothing to push aside either. I would like him to stay over night for observations. I'm a little worried about him being unconscious." The doctor said. Logan was going to be okay. That was such a relief.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Not yet. That's why I'm worried. You guys can go see him if you'd like. He's in room 278." He began walking away. "Do you need me to show you where?"

"No it's okay. I know the way." I answered. I led everyone toward his room.

"How do you know where you're going?" Asked Morgan. I looked at my feet.

"I've been here many times with my mom. I know my way around this hospital better than the people who work here." I said. We got to room 278. I saw Logan lying in the bed. I opened the door. He had stitches above his eye borrow from the wall. Sitting beside him was Emily. She kept her promise. She stayed with Logan. She looked at me and I smiled at her. Morgan and Spencer moved toward the back of the room to give us space. Emily got up and did the same. Jake went and sat where Emily was sitting. He took Logan's hand.

"If I were you dude I'd wake up because you have a girlfriend here that's worried about you and thinks you just save her life. So who knows you might get lucky." Jake said. I laughed and hit Jake's arm. I sat at the foot of his bed.

"Logan knows that I'm not that kind of girl." I said. We sat for a couple of minutes. I kept thinking about all the times I sat at the foot of my mom's bed waiting for her to wake up. Only to be back in the same place in about a month. Then again whose fault was that? Mine. I should have been able to make her stop. Suddenly all these feelings I've been pushing further away came back. I was overwhelmed to the point where I had tears in my eyes. I got up and began walking toward the door.

"Kylie?" Spencer asked. He tried to catch my arm but I pulled away. I walked though the hall. I didn't even pay any attention to where I was going. I found myself going through the different names of the patients. I realized I was doing this when I came by a name I recognized. Grace Addison.

Grace was a patient at Riverview. I didn't get the chance to really hang out with her but she was really nice during the times I did. She got realised a week before me. What was she doing here?


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly found my way to Grace's room. I heard she was at Riverview for depression but no one knew why. And she never talked about it. I knocked on the door. I heard a quiet voice filled with pain speak out.

"Come in." It was Grace's voice. I opened the door and saw a tiny girl covered in bruises and cuts.

"Kylie, Is that you? What are you doing here?" She sat up with surprise. I closed the door.

"Grace, what happened to you?" I asked. All Grace did was look at the ground. "Come on Grace, You can tell me?" She kept her eyes on the ground.

"My dad." She said. "He did this."

"Oh my god, Grace. Did you tell the police?" I asked in horror.

"Yea but it won't matter. My mom will defend him and it will start all over again." What she said got me thinking and I got an idea.

"What if I said I might be able to help you?" She looked up at me.

"How?"

"Look, I don't know if it will work yet. I'll figure it out tomorrow. Are you still going to be here?"

"Yes. What are you doing here anyway?" Grace asked.

"I was at a club with my friends and my mom's ex showed up. My boyfriend Logan had to fight him and he got hurt. I'll be in touch but right now I have to check in with Logan. Bye." I said walking toward to the door.

"Bye." She said. I walked back to Logan's room.

"You okay?" Asked Spencer.

"Fine. I have a weird question to ask you." I answered.

"Okay." He answered apprehensively.

"If a child was being physical abused at home and identified their father as the abuser but their mom covered it up could you use your profiling skills to prove it?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know this?" Morgan asked.

"I can't tell you yet. Can it be done?"

"Maybe. It would help if we knew how many times the child has been to the hospital, how many years it's been going on, and if there's already an on going case." Said Emily.

"Kylie, he's waking up." Said Jake. I almost ran to the bed. Logan's eyes opened.

"What the hell?" He said as he glanced around the room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Like someone just dropped a brick on my head." I laughed.

"No one dropped a brick on your head. You hit your head on the wall." Said Jake.

"If I may note that was only after Paul threw him against the wall." I said. I ran my hand through Logan's short brown hair.

"Yea that wasn't fair. I could have beaten the crap out of him too. What happened to Paul anyway?" Logan began to sit up. The agents joined us at Logan's bedside.

"Paul is in jail where he belongs." Morgan chimed in.

"That kind of sucks. I was looking forward to round 2." Logan said.

"That is not funny Logan." I said. He looked at me.

"I wasn't trying to be. Paul deserves the same beats he gave you and your mom." Logan said. Crap! He promised me he wouldn't say anything about that. Jake, Morgan, Emily and Spencer turned their focus toward me.

"Paul beat you?" Spencer asked.

"You weren't supposed to know that." I looked at Logan. "Just let it go, okay? I don't want to talk about it." After that everyone dropped it but I could hear the agents whispering about it.

We stayed for about a half an hour. The doctors kicked us out because it was around 11:00pm. We said our goodbyes and left Logan to sleep.

We got back to Spencer's apartment and Morgan and Emily took off to go to their own places. Spencer tried to talk to me about Paul but I ignored him. It's been a long night and I'm still worried about Logan. I went to my room and just got in bed. I didn't even bother to change out of my costume. I laid there tossing and turning but sleep did not overcome me. It was obvious I wasn't going to sleep. This is the worst Halloween ever!


	9. Chapter 9

November, 1, 2010

I woke up to yet again, Spencer's alarm. I pulled my pillow from under my head and placed it over my ears. I honestly just began to sleep about 20 minutes ago. It's Saturday; do FBI agents have to work on weekends? I ignored the alarm and kept sleeping.

Then I was awakened by a knock on the door. I could hear someone walk in.

"Kylie, it's time to get up." Spencer said quietly. I rolled over so I could face him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:00. We have to leave by 7:00 to get to the BAU." He said. I groaned and began to get up. He left. There should really be a law against waking up before 9:00 in the morning. I had an hour to get ready. I grabbed a pair of black sweat pants, a T-shirt that says "dance till you drop and then keep dancing" and a black sweater. I changed into that and went to the kitchen.

Spencer already had coffee ready. I found my mug and poured a cup. I sat down to drink my coffee. Spencer walked into the kitchen.

"You drink coffee?" He asked.

"If I don't have coffee in the morning then I'll be walking around have asleep all day." I answered

"I'm the exact same way." Spencer sat down across from me. "How do you take it?"

"Black." I said.

"Do you know what they say about people who drink black?" He asked. "If you drink black coffee then you are a true coffee lover unlike people like me who need about cup of sugar." I laughed.

Once I was done my coffee, I quick brushed my teeth and hair. I went into my suitcase that I haven't unpacked yet and got my travel coffee mug. I filled it up. It was now 7:00, so Spencer and I left.

It took about an hour to get to the FBI headquarters. If you ever get a chance to see it, even from the outside, it's very intimidating. Spencer went to the head desk and got me a visitor's pass. We then continued up to his floor.

Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, JJ, and Emily were already there.

"Right on time as usual, Reid." Said Emily.

"I heard about last night. Is your boyfriend okay?" JJ asked.

"Yea Logan is going to be okay." I answered.

"Well we better get started or we'll never get out of here." Said Emily. The agents when back to their work. After about 20 minutes they were all just sitting at their desks doing paper work.

"So this is all you do?" I asked.

"Not usually. Every other Saturday is our paper work day. You know, to catch up and finish the reports." Answered Spencer.

"Wow boring." I said. They laughed.

"Trust me we all agree but it has to get done." Said Emily. That's when I began to notice the absence of one Derek Morgan.

"Hey where's Morgan? Shouldn't he be here?"

"Morgan probably slept in, again." Answered Emily. That's when the door opened and Morgan walked in.

"Hey! I am almost never late." He said. Morgan went to his desk and started his work. It was about 8:00. I decided that it was late enough that Logan would be awake by the time I got to the hospital so I got up and got my bag. I began to walk out.

"Hey where you going?" Spencer asked. Right Spencer. I forgot I have to tell him where I'm going.

"Right sorry. I've never really had to check in with anyone. I'm going to the hospital to see Logan." I said.

"How you going to get there?"

"I have a bus pass. I take the bus everywhere, school, stores, doctors, you name it. Don't worry I know my way around."

"Okay, but Rebecca is coming by at 2:00. Can you be back by then?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye" All the agents said in unison.

It took me an hour to get to the hospital. And let me tell you taking the bus during rush hour is not fun at all. Buses packed right to the door. Not my favourite thing, what about you? Anyway I got to the hospital and went straight to Logan's room.

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing you just made me a whole lot better." He smiled. "Come sit." I sat on the corner of his bed.

"So did they say when you could leave?" I asked while playing with his hair.

"Yes they said I could leave sometime around 12:00."

"Okay well that's good. Would you care to join me after?"

"Is that just so you can keep an eye on me?" I laughed.

"Yes, but I also love to be around you."

"Me too. So I would love to join you." The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Sorry but you need to leave. You can come back in a bit." I nodded. I turned to Logan.

"I'll be back in about an hour. I have some things to do. Okay?" I said.

"That's fine. And behave." I laughed and kissed him on his forehead. I left and went to Grace's room.

"Hey Grace. How you doing?" She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm getting better." She said.

"Good. I have an idea to help you. My brother and his friends are FBI agents. They can put together a case to prove that your story is true. You know that you will probably get put in foster care. They won't let you stay with them. Is that what you want?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want. I don't ever want to see them again. They don't care about me. They hate me and I hate them. I want to get away and stay away."

"Okay then. First I need tell them about you and your story and show them pictures of your injuries. So I need pictures." I took out my phone. Once we were done with pictures I stayed and played cards for a bit. Around 11:00 I left to get Logan ready. Jake came by to sign Logan's discharge papers and he drove us back to the headquarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan and I walked up to Spencer's office. The agents were in the same place they were in when I left. It was around 1:00.

"We're back." I said. The agents turned their heads to us. We walked to the empty desk. I pulled the chair out and motioned Logan to sit. He didn't.

"Oh Logan will you please just sit? The doctor said you need rest, remember?" I said.

"I remember. It's not like I'm jumping off a building. Calm down." He laughed. I stayed serious and soon after he sat.

"Thank you." I said. JJ and Morgan came to talk to us.

"How's the head, kid?" Morgan asked.

"No damage. I have a hard head." Everyone laughed.

"Tell me about it." I said. "Logan this is JJ. She's an agent too."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Logan said.

"You too." JJ said in response. We made small talk and it was now 2:00. Where had the time gone? Anyway Rebecca showed up soon after. She came in carrying 2 gift baskets. I rushed to help her cause she was about to drop them.

"Whoa. What's all this?" I asked her as I put them on the table.

"This is for you." She answered.

"For me? From who?"

"Ones from Nancy Williams and the other is from John Kingston." I laughed.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. They do this every year." The rest of the agents gathered around.

"Who are they?" Emily asked.

"They're both coaches. Nancy does figure skating and John does hockey. They fight over me every year. They both want me to join again."

"Again? I never knew you did sports." Spencer said.

"I use to play when I was little but I had to stop because I didn't have enough time."

"You should start again." Spencer said. I opened the baskets and retrieved the letters in each basket. I read them.

"They're both offering to sign me for free." I smiled. "Oh I can't wait to get back on the ice."

"That's not the only reason I came." Her tone changed and began serious. "I've read the rest of your mother's will and I've set up the burial. I just need to know when a good time to have it is."

"It doesn't matter to me." I said. That's when I got that feeling again. The feeling to run from this situation. "I'm going to go look for some skates, hockey pads and whatever else I may need." I walked as fast as I could and I was gone.

I heard Logan say he would go with me. So we got on a bus and headed to the mall. We walked around the mall for hours. I didn't actually need anything. They provide the equipment. It was just an accuse to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long for Chapter 11. I had exams. It's been really busy these last two weeks but it paid off. My final marks were 90%, 80%, 77%, and 78%! YEA ME!

Set before 3x15 "A Higher Power"

I spent Sunday unpacking the rest of my things. Spencer and Rebecca decided that I would start school in three weeks. I think that's too long. They're probably thinking I'm not ready. I guess the whole Halloween fight didn't help my case.

Anyway Spencer and I are on our way to the BAU. I'm stuck there all day because everyone else is in school. Spencer said he's working on getting me my own personal visitors pass. Does that mean I'm going to be spending a lot of time there? I really hope not.

We're here. Not even a minute after enter the office, Hotch walks in and gathers everyone to the conference room. I stayed at Spencer's desk. About ten minutes later the agents flooded out.

"We got a case in Pittsburgh. Garcia said that you're welcome to stay with her until we get back." Said Spencer.

"No I'm fine to stay by myself." I answered.

"Are you sure?" I could tell he was very apprehensive about this.

"Yes. Why are you so worried?" I began to laugh. "I get it now. You don't trust me?"

"No that's not it…" He began to say.

"Don't lie to me. I turned your whole world upside down. I'm a stranger to you. You know what this would have been much easier if you just did what I wanted." I began to walk away.

"And what did you want?" He called to me.

"I wanted you to sign your rights away. I wanted to go to foster care." Right after I said it Spencer looked hurt. I started to feel bad but why should I? I was hurting too.

I left and went home. It pains me to say that. 'Home'. What was I thinking. A home is supposed to be a place where you felt safe. A place filled with people who love me and I love back. This place had neither of those things.

Spencer sent me a text saying that he was leaving and if I needed anything that I should called Garcia. All I could think was 'that didn't take long'. He already left. Was this his idea of being there for me? Taking care of me? Well people need to start listening to me. I don't need to be taken care of. I know my own limits. I know what's right and wrong. At this moment, I feel like the wrong thing is the right thing to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! I began to wake up. I opened my eyes and realized I was in the hospital. The beeping sound was coming from my monitor. 'What the hell happened?' I thought to myself. A nurse came in soon after.

"So how are you feeling? You did quite a number." She said.

"I don't remember what happened? Care to fill me in?" I said.

"Well, you were found on the street and that person who found you called 911. You were bought here for alcohol poisoning. You had one of the highest alcohol levels I've ever seen. And I take it you realize that you are underage. You had no identification on you so who are you and who should we call for you?" She said.

"I'm Kylie Reid. I'm 14." I said. The nurse wrote down my information.

"What's your parent's names and phone number?"

"Well my dad left my mom and me when I was six. My mom recently OD. So you can try contacting my dad but I don't think it will work." The nurse gave me a pitiful look. I hate that.

"So we can't call your parents but who can we call?" She said.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Tuesday." She answered. So it's been one day since Spencer left for a case. So he's not back yet.

"Umm….You can call Penelope Garcia. She's an FBI agent." After that the nurse left. What did I do? I can't remember anything. Well I obliviously got drunk. I spent a lot of time trying to remember what happened. The nurse came in and said that Garcia was on her way. This sucks. I'm gonna be in so much trouble. About a half an hour later Garcia showed up.

"Are you okay? They called and said you were in the hospital and I was so worried that you were hurt. I thought it was a horrible nightmare. What happened?" She said it so fast I barley caught what she said.

"Look I'm fine. You can't tell Spencer or anyone else. I just need to get back to Spencer's place and nobody would know a thing." I said.

"I can't do that. I can't lie to Reid. He's your brother. He needs to know." She said.

"Spencer's my half-brother and I don't think he needs to know. He doesn't run my life."

"He cares about you. He wants to get to know you and be there for you. Just let him in. Let someone be there for you." She said.

"I have people there for me. I have Logan, Savannah, Matt and Brooklyn. I don't need Spencer and that's final." Garcia gave up on the conversation. I changed into the clothes Garcia bought me and then she drove back to the BAU. She made it pretty clear that I would stay with her until the team got back and I would go with her to the BAU everyday.

Garcia took me down to her 'lair'. This is really just her office. Anyway, Garcia got right to work. I stayed in the background with my head pounding due to my hang over. Though it wasn't long till she video chatted with the team and they noticed me.

"What's Kylie doing there?" Morgan asked.

"Umm…I was going to wait to say anything. I didn't want to take away Reid's focus." Said Garcia.

"Garcia, what happened?" Asked Reid.

"Well, I got a call from a hospital. They said that Kylie had been admitted. They found her passed out on the street with alcohol poisoning." Said Garcia. Everyone's face dropped.

"Kylie, what happened? Where did you get the alcohol?" Said Spencer.

"Well that's the golden question cause I don't remember a thing."

"Why would you go out and get drunk? What am I…" He stopped himself there but everyone knew what he was going to say.

"What are you going to do with me? That's what you were going to say, right? Everyone tells me you care about and you want to be there for me but everything you do is proving them wrong." I said. "I'll be back in an hour Garcia." I left the room.

I bet everyone thought I lied. That I wouldn't be back in an hour because that's what Kylie does. I don't listen and I care about anything. That's what everyone thinks.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been three days since my web chat with Spencer. Today they were coming back. I knew that he would try to talk to me and frankly I'm not ready to talk to him. I wasn't sure if I ever would be but that wouldn't matter. Everyone would burst though the door. Staring, looking, and talking all about my big mistake.

Anyway, soon enough the agents filed in. Morgan and Emily took a seat at their desks. Hotch and Rossi went to their offices. JJ gathered around Emily's desk. I was sitting on Spencer's desk as he walked toward me.

"Are you okay?" He asked while putting his bags down.

"Yes. How was the case?" I was trying to change the subject and Spencer got on to this.

"Please don't try to change the subject. What would make you go out and drink?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted…I don't know."

"Just wanted what, Kylie? I will do anything as long as you are happy."

"I'm not happy. I'm the exact opposite." I got up to leave but Spencer stepped in front of me.

"We have to talk about this."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" The other agents were now looking at us.

"Because it's not good for you to keep everything inside. When you do you're going to do what you did again."

"No I won't" I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arms. Now we were face to face with no where to run.

"Yes you will. You're only saying that so you can leave."

"Let me go." I said calmly.

"Not until you talk to me." Tears began falling from my eyes. "You're crying for a reason. Tell me how you're feeling."

"No. Now let me go!" Why is he doing this? I just want to go home and not with him. I wanted to be with my mom but I can't do that. Emily got up from her desk and walked over to us.

"Reid, let her go. I understand why you're doing this but forcing her isn't going to help. Trust me." She said. He let go. I pushed by Spencer and Emily. I ended up in the parking lot of the FBI. God, I hate him. Why would my mom leave me to him? She couldn't really have thought that I would be better off with him Spencer. I wouldn't put it past her though. She made really bad choices. This was one of them. Why couldn't she let me go to foster care or with Aunt Paige and her kids.

My Aunt Paige is my mom's sister. They haven't spoken since dad left. She was mad with mom for apparently having a bad taste in men. Anyway they had a huge fight and haven't talked since. I have kept in touch with her daughter, my cousin, who's the same age as me. Her name is Isabella. Aunt Paige also has another child. My ten year old cousin, Michael. I've been telling Isabella what's been going on. After the fight between our mom's they changed all their paper work to say that they were only children. So my social worker, Rebecca, didn't even know about her. No one did, but that's doesn't matter because it's obvious Aunt Paige doesn't care.

I sat on the curb thinking about all of this. Meanwhile Emily came and sat next to me.

"Look, Reid means well. It's just he doesn't understand how you feel. He wants to help you but he doesn't know how. You need to help him so he can help you." She said.

"I don't want his help." I said as I whipped away my tears.

"I didn't have a good relationship with my parents. They also travelled a lot and didn't have enough time for me. I was mad at them for not giving me attention. So I acted out." She stopped and looked at the ground. "Nobody knows this and I'd like to keep it that way but if you promise not to say anything I'll tell you." I nodded. "I acted out in many different ways. I ended up getting pregnant at 15. I got an abortion. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. All because I wasn't open with my parents. Kylie you may think that we don't care but that's not true." She finished and I really started to think that maybe she does understand me.

"I don't want to talk to him or even be in the same room as him right now….but I'll try to make an effort in the future." I said. Emily smiled.

"Okay then. Why don't you go hang out with Garcia for a bit and I'll talk to Reid about letting you stay with me for a couple days. How's that sound, good?" She asked. I nodded. We got up and went back inside. I went to Garcia's 'lair' as she calls it and Emily went to speak with Spencer. Maybe I was wrong about all of them. I know now I was wrong about Emily and Garcia. Garcia had rushed to the hospital after my accident and had let me stay with her. Emily opened up to me about her childhood. She told me things she hadn't told the others. Now she wants me to stay with her too.

Anyway, Emily came by later to tell me that me staying with her was a go. She also told me that Hotch is letting everyone go home early. The others are going out to lunch together while Emily and I go back to the apartment to grab some things for me. After that Emily said we'd go back to her place and have a girl's night. Just the two of us. We'd order pizza, eat ice cream, watch a movie. For the first time in a while I was actually looking forward to something.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily and I were in Spencer's apartment getting clothes for me while I stayed with Emily. Once we were done we headed to a local pizza place to pick up the pizza Emily ordered. Then we were at her apartment. I liked her place. It had a real open feel to it.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. How about a horror movie?"

"Sounds good." She handed me a plate of pizza and we sat on the couch as we searched for the perfect movie. We finally decided on Black Swan. Even though its R rated, Emily still let me watch it.

After the movie

"Wow that was….um really creepy." I said.

"Not really. I've seen worse." She said.

"Yea I bet. It's getting late and we've got to go to the BAU tomorrow." She got up and took the plates to the kitchen.

"Really, I have to wake up at the crack of dawn again?" I sighed.

"Well, maybe you can sleep in tomorrow and take the bus in after you get up." She said.

"That would be amazing. I haven't slept in for weeks."

I helped Emily clean up and then she showed me to my room. I changed out of my clothes and into something comfortable. Then I went to bed.

Next day

I woke up at 10:56. I got dressed, ate and left Emily's place. I got to the BAU at 12:15. I went to hang out with Garcia. Which she enjoyed because and I quote 'You've just saved the next two hours of my colourful life from the paper work that is beige'.

After that I went home with Emily. The next day was the same. I haven't spoken nor seen Spencer since the day they returned. I also haven't seen Logan, Savannah, Brooklyn, Matt, and Grace.

Oh Grace. I totally forgot about her. I was supposed to help her but I haven't. I can't believe I forgot. I'll have to visit her tomorrow. It's almost 11pm. Emily and I both go to bed.

Next day

I felt a hand shaking me lightly and a soft whisper saying my name. I woke up to see Emily sitting on the corner of the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I got a call from JJ. We've got a case in Texas. Reid talked to Hotch. They want you to come with us so Reid can keep an eye on you. So here's a small suitcase for you." She pointed to the black bag on the floor. I nodded. Emily left and I got dressed. I packed my clothes and put the suitcase by the front door. Emily made me a bagel to eat in the car. We left. I was too tried to argue the fact that I really didn't want to go to Texas.

Anyway, while in the car I texted Logan and told him I was leaving. He said that he had something for me that couldn't wait. So he was coming to the BAU to see me.

Once we got there the team rushed into the conference room to be briefed on the case. I stayed in the bullpen near the desks. A few minutes later we were heading out to the black SUV's. From there we would head to the jet.

"What's Logan doing here?" Morgan asked. I looked up to see Logan leaning on one of the cars. I shook my head. How in the world did he figure out which car we were taking? He was holding a backpack that looked really heavy. We were about 20ft away from him.

"Is that what you needed to give to me?" I said, pointing to the bag.

"Yes. I was granted the honourable job of giving you the work you've missed from school. English, science, French, geography and don't forget your favourite, math." He said.

"Oh I've longed this moment forever. Where my prince charming would rush to my side, carrying the present of work." I said. I took the very heavy bag from him.

"It was also an accuse to see you before you left." He said.

The agents packed the luggage into the cars, giving us only a few moment to say goodbye. I hugged him and he told to make sure that I texted him when he got there, before I went to bed and also we I got up. He didn't what time it was in D.C. I agreed knowing he would be mad if I didn't. I kissed him and got in the car.


	15. Chapter 15

The plane ride wasn't too long. We arrived in West Bune, Texas within two hours. We put our luggage in our two black SUV's. The team wasted no time. We all went to the Norris house. I was told to always be with one of them at all times.

We finally got to the Norris house. Most of the house was burned due to the explosion. I've never seen anything like this. We got out of the car and approached an officer.

"Sheriff Fallon, Jennifer Jareau. This is the team. Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Dr. Reid, Prentiss, and Morgan. We're all really sorry for your loss." Said JJ.

"Thank you. Where do we start?" Asked Sheriff Fallon.

"The first victim, Rod Norris." Hotch answered.

"Runs a chemical plant. His wife left him. Can't blame her. A shame she left Jordan behind." The sheriff said.

"What can you tell us about Jordan?" Rossi asked.

"Sweet girl. A bit slow."

"Slow? She was mentally challenged?" Emily asked.

"Not quite. Special ED and all that stuff. It takes some talking to notice it. I think her mother leaving took its toll." Said the Sheriff. That's an understatement. When a parent leaves you its almost unbearable. After that the agents went to the different areas of the crime scene to profile them I guess. I followed Spencer, Emily and Rossi. They went into what was the kitchen of the house.

"The blast was localized here." Said Reid.

"The room's been sealed off. Plastic and duck tape on the walls, door seal, and windows too." Emily said.

"Gun powder?" Rossi asked.

"About a dozen canisters, it says." Answer Spencer. He was reading the report.

"The concentration of damage puts those canisters right here by the door." Emily said.

"He seals the kitchen, blows out the pilot light trapping the gas in here, near the primary charge if she was between the charge and the window…" Rossi said but Emily cut him off.

"Boom. Rod Norris ends up in the tree, Jordan ends up in the field." She said.

"They didn't care about the rest of the house though. The whole things designed to focus the blast on whoever came though that door." Said Spencer.

"Yea but who was the trigger?" Asked Rossi.

"Rod Norris. He was a smoker." Emily said.

"And they knew he'd be coming through this door." Said Rossi.

"And they knew he'd be smoking when he did." Spencer said. After that they all looked at each other. I guess they caught on to something.

After they finished with the Norris house, Hotch spilt them up and sent them to new locations. I went with JJ to the police station. JJ set me up at an empty desk.

"Here. You can work so you don't get bored." JJ handed me my backpack full of homework.

"If I do this, bored is all I'll be." I said. Anyway, we both got to work.

Soon enough the day was over. We went back to our hotel. Which are three rooms with two beds. So Hotch and Rossi, Morgan and Spencer and the girls would share rooms. Which is fine by me.

I changed into my PJ"s and took out my laptop. I haven't checked my email since mom. Once I got though all the old ones I started to freak out. I clicked on an email. It was from Paul.

_You're the reason your mother's died. She was happy with me. She was happy with her life. You just made her miserable. You should have left. I'm going to ruin your life just like you did to your mother._

There were about 20 emails. All saying the same thing. Was he really going to hurt me? The team was in the lobby still talking about the case. I got up and took my laptop down to the lobby. I was still reading the emails. He said he was going to kill me because I killed mom. I started to cry. I was honestly scared. As I approached the agents, Morgan noticed me.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" He asked. I gave my laptop to Morgan. Everyone gathered around and looked over the emails.

"I'm going to get Garcia to trace these emails. So I'm going to keep the laptop for now." Hotch said. I nodded.

"Hey Kylie, lets go upstairs." Emily said. She led me to the room. Once we got inside I was pretty quiet. "Kylie don't worry. He's not going to hurt you."

"But he's right." I whispered.

"Right about what?"

"About my mom. I killed her. If she didn't have me to look after when dad left she would have been fine. I ruined her life. Now she's dead and it's my fault."

"No it's not. Your mother chose drugs. That's not your fault. Her death is on her hands not yours." She hugged me. "Okay it's late. Go get in one was the beds. I'll be there in a minute." Emily went into the bathroom and came out wearing a tank top and sweat pants. She turned off the lights and then got in the bed. I was still crying. So she pulled me into an embrace. Soon I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I woke up when I heard Emily and JJ getting ready.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"Almost six." JJ answered. I got up and threw some sweats on, put my hair in a pony, brushed my teeth and I was ready to go. JJ made sure I had my homework.

Once we got to the station Hotch gave me my laptop back. I turned it on and listened to my music on iTunes. All the agents returned. They gathered all the officers. I guess they were giving the profile. JJ seemed a bit ticked off. I turned the music off and listened.

"Once you hear the profile you'll understand." JJ said.

"We are wasting time. Owen is here. We should be knocking on doors." One officer said.

"That's not a good idea." Hotch said."

"And why is that?" Asked the officer.

"Because Owen is watching. He's monitoring the news. Right now he thinks you think he's gone. He feels safe. If we start knocking on doors he's going to know he's not and feel trapped."

"Why should we care how he feels?" Said the officer.

"Okay, we're here to help you bring in Owen Savage with minimal loss of life. The profile tells you the best way to do that." JJ said.

"Owen Savage fits the profile of a type of school shooter known as an injustice collector. He's trying to avenge perceived wrongs." Spencer said.

"If he's a school shooter, why hasn't he hit the school yet?" Sheriff Fallon asked.

"Jordan, most of these guys are so angry and hopeless that they just want to kill as many people as possible then commit suicide. But Jordan gives him a reason to live." Emily answered.

"Otherwise he's a textbook case. His life was one torment after another. His teachers gave up on him, his classmates bullied him and his father blamed him while giving him access to guns. Given these conditions you're actually quite lucky." Spencer said. Wow, I've never seen him act like this. Something's going on.

"You sound like these victims deserved this?" The officer said.

"We're not. Nobody deserves this." Hotch said.

"But you could have prevented it." Spencer said.

"Reid can I talk to you." Hotch walked to an empty office.

After a minute, Spencer walked out and told me I was going with him to the Savage house. We didn't talk the whole ride there. I sat in the living room doing my work. Spencer and Morgan were in Owen's room going though emails. I got stuck on a question and went up to ask Spencer. As I got closer to Owen's room I heard them talking.

"Reid, you know you're not the only one who identifies with him." I heard Morgan say. I stopped at the near the door to listen. "You said I was a high school jock. I was but not at first. My freshman year I was 5'3'. I weighted a buck 20 soaking wet so trust me when I say I got my butt kicked everyday. The next summer I hit the weights. I got lucky and grew 6 inches but, it was never about vanity Reid it was about survival." There was a pause and then Spencer spoke.

"I was in the library and… Harper Hillman comes up to me and she tells me that... Alexia Lisbin wants to meet me behind the field house. Alexia Lisbin is easily the prettiest girl in school."

"So what happened? Alexia wasn't there?" Morgan asks.

"She was there. Along with the entire football team. They stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post. So many kids were there you know just watching." Spencer answered. I had to cover my mouth to keep any sounds from leaving. That's horrible. He was little.

"Nobody tried to stop them?" Morgan's voice spoke.

"No. I begged. I begged them to but they just watched. And finally they got bored and left. It was like midnight when I finally got home and my mom didn't…my mom was having one of her episodes so she didn't even notice I was late."

After that they started talking about the case. I decided to go back downstairs. I couldn't stop thinking about Spencer being tied to that goalpost. That's so cruel.

A few minutes later Spencer and Morgan came down and said they had an idea. So we headed back to the station. Their idea was to get Jordan Norris, who by the way wasn't in the explosion, away from Owen. He was keeping everything that he had done a secret. So if Jordan knew maybe she would leave. That would take away Owen's reason to live.

I stayed at the station while the others went to Jordan's best friend's house. They got her to help contact Jordan. They did but it didn't work out as well as they thought it would. They have no idea where Jordan is or if she's even alive.

About a half an hour later, Jordan walked though into the station. Emily and JJ quickly sat her down and tried to get her to tell them where Owen is. Jordan wouldn't tell them anything. I kind of understand why. If this was Logan I would do anything to help him. To protect him. They took a break.

"She won't say a thing about Owen." Emily said to Hotch. JJ was moving Jordan to a more private room. That's when I saw her shoes. They were tied so tight that the sides were splitting. There's only one reason why they would be like that. I do it. Logan does it. Savannah does it. Any dancer does it. It's so your dance shoes don't fall off, get too loose or untie. You start doing it just with your dance shoes then you can't stand the looseness off your other shoes so you tie them tight too. Once I knew this I knew I could get close enough to her that she would trust me. She would tell me where Owen is. I know I'm not supposed to do this but I didn't care.

I start to walk toward Jordan and JJ. I had some books in my hand. I bumped into Jordan and my books fell to the ground. JJ gave me a confused look.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Jordan said. We both bent down to pick up the books.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault. I should watch wearing I'm going." I pointed to her shoes. "Hey, are you a dancer?"

"Um… I am. I was. I haven't danced in years. How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm a dancer too. I do the exact same thing with my shoes."

JJ went over to Hotch and the others. I took Jordan into the room JJ was taking her. We sat and talked.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Well my dad left me and my mom when I was six. No reason why. He just up and left. My mom lost it. She started doing drugs. She drank and partied. She dated losers. She died almost two months ago. I thought I was going into foster care but it turns out that my dead beat dad had another kid before me. So now I'm in the care of my half-brother, Spencer. He's a FBI agent. So that's why I'm here."

"Oh wow. That's tough. My mom left me with my alcoholic father. Who's now dead." She looked at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry. You're going to be fine." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yea. His name's Logan. He goes to my school for acting, singing, and dancing. We've known each other forever. I couldn't imagine life without him."

"Owen's has always been there for me. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want him to die." Tears were in her eyes.

"I get it. Owen loves you more than his own life. You didn't have a choice. If you stayed you could have been hurt. Owen thinks you've left him. After his mom died he couldn't go through that again. You and I both know how that feels. You are the only thing he loves. He has nothing to live for. He will hurt himself. You need to tell me where he is." Jordan took a moment to think and then answered.

"He's at Strait Men's Ranch." She answered. I almost ran out of the room. I went straight to the team. They were trying to figure out where Owen was.

"Strait Men's Ranch. Owen's at Strait Men's Ranch." I said. "Jordan told me." They quickly left. Emily and JJ stayed here with Jordan and me.

It's been a little over an hour. We haven't heard anything and Jordan's freaking out. She's so worried about Owen. Soon Spencer walked in alone.

"They think he's going to his mom's grave." He said to Emily.

"Isn't he?" Emily asked. Then he walked into the room and went to Jordan.

"I want to save his life but I need to ask you a question first. Did he give you this necklace?" He held up a picture of Owen's mom.

"I left it at the ranch." Jordan said. Spencer went to Emily.

"He's coming here." He said. He went outside. Emily followed. A couple minutes passed by before I heard someone shout 'Get Back!' I think it was Owen. I got worried. I tried to leave but JJ stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"I have to go see what's going on." She tried to grab my arm but I was too quick. I went to the window. Spencer was in the middle of the street, unarmed, and talking to Owen. Owen was holding a gun. I ran outside. Emily was near the exit of the station with her gun drawn.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"Kylie! Go inside. You can't be out here. It's not safe." She kept her focus was on Spencer and Owen. I walked out a little farther.

"Think about Jordan, Owen. She loves you. And I know you love her. She's inside right now. Don't let her see you like this. If you do she may never forgive you." I said. Rossi, who was with Hotch and Morgan down the street, came and grabbed me. He took me back inside.

Then Owen walked in. He was in handcuffs being held by Spencer. They walked up to Jordan and I. Spencer handed a necklace to Jordan and they both walked away. Jordan started crying. I hugged her and talked to her for hours.

The team and I went back to the hotel. We got our things and went to the airport. On the plane Hotch was talking to Spencer. I guess he was in a bit of trouble. Once they were finished I saw Spencer playing with a coin. The coin wasn't a regular coin but I've seen a lot of those before. My mom had too many to count. I got angry.

I went back with Emily. She asked me why I didn't want to stay with Spencer. I couldn't tell her the real reason why. I just said I wasn't ready. Tomorrow I would talk to Spencer about the coin. Then I have to go see Grace.


	17. Chapter 17

As the sun shines through my window at Emily's place, I know it's a new day. A beautiful day that will quickly be ruined by the conversation I need to have with Spencer. Hotch gave the day off to the team. I left a note to Emily saying that I went to talk to Spencer. She was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her.

It was about a 45 minute walk from Emily's place to Spencer's. I felt the walk would be good for me. So I finally got to Spencer's and I knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Kylie, what are you doing here?" He was surprised. I came in and we sat on the couch.

"I came to talk to you. Yesterday on the plane ride back I saw you holding something. It was a coin. Why do you have one?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew he was lying.

"Okay, let's skip the part where you deny having the coin. My mom had too many of those coins to count. So let's also skip the part where we pretend not to know what the coin means. Why do you have one?"

"Okay fine. I have a coin. It was a gift from someone."

"A gift? Why would someone give you a coin that represents one year of being clean from drugs?" He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Because I only have ten months of being clean. He gave it to me as a reminder."

"You're a drug addict." I shook my head and got up to leave. I got to the door and opened it. Spencer's hand pushed the door closed.

"Let me explain." He said.

"I won't do this again. I watched my mother ruin her life with drugs. I've been surrounded by drugs since I was six. I won't watch another person ruin their life with drugs."

"I get it but just let me explain. Come sit down." I went back to the couch. "About a year and a half ago we had a case. The unsub, Tobias Hankel, was abused by his father as a kid. He had a serious drug problem. His father made Tobias kill him to stop his suffering. After that Tobias developed a spilt personality. Tobias, his father and Raphael. JJ and I went to Tobias's house to ask him questions about his dogs. At that time we had no idea he was the unsub. Anyway, JJ and I spilt up and I ended up getting hit over the head. I woke up in a shed." He stopped.

"So Tobias kidnapped you?" I asked.

"Yes. He held me for two days. During that time, Raphael got me to choose a person to live while he killed somebody else. Charles Hankel, Tobias's father, beat me. And Tobias, he was just as much as a victim as I was. He thought he was doing me a favor by drugging me. After the team got me I didn't know how to deal with it. So I started using drugs." We were both silent for a good five minutes straight.

"It wasn't you're fault. You didn't introduce yourself to drugs. That was all Tobias. You've been clean for ten months. In that time have you ever had cravings before now?" Spencer head shot up.

"Cravings? I'm not…" I gave him a look saying…_skip the denial_. "How did you know?"

"You're behavior on the case was different. It wasn't just because you related to Owen. It was more than that. I know I haven't known you for very long but I didn't think you would snap at Hotch and make those comments like you did. My mom would get clean and then a month later she would freak out over nothing. She'd throw things and yell at me over stupid little things."

"Well yes it's the first time. Enough about me though. I told you my secret so now you tell me yours." He said.

"What secret?"

"Come on Kylie let's skip the denial." I laughed. "The night that Logan went to the hospital, he said that Paul hit you and your mom."

"Look it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. Nobody should ever lay a hand on you, ever. Tell me what happened?"

"Well my mom started dating Paul. I knew he was just another drug addict. He started getting her hooked on more drugs. Different ones, stronger ones. One night I came home late because I had dance practice. When I got inside they were screaming at each other. Then I heard something break. I ran to my mom and she was on the floor. The mirror was broken. Paul started hitting her. I tried to stop him but he…hit too. He didn't stop. My mom was knocked out. The next morning I woke up on the floor. I was covered head to toe in bruises. I missed school for a week."

"Did it happen again?" I nodded.

"I hid it. I told everybody I was fine, but Logan knew. He got it to stop for the most part. Whenever Paul would get mad he told me to call the police and him, and then leave. Those nights Logan would pick me up. The next day everything would be fine." Spencer nodded his head.

"Paul won't come near you. I won't let him because I care about you. You know that, right? When are you going to come back?"

"I don't know."

"What don't you know? That I care about you or when you're coming back?"

"Both." I could tell that hit him hard. It's the truth.

"I know your life has been hard. I get that you close yourself off to people so you won't get hurt. Believe it or not I care about you. I want what's best for you."

"I just…I can't do it again. When you're a kid you look to your parents for everything. I was six when dad left. I didn't know how to take care of myself. After that I was totally dependent on my mom. Now she's gone too. So many people I needed left. My parents, my aunt, and my cousins. I can't do it again." He didn't say anything. All he did was nod.

This is the first time I actually felt close to Spencer. I realized that maybe moving back in, getting to know him and just being his sister wasn't that bad of an idea.

"But there is something you can help me with." I said. Spencer's head shot up.

"Name it." He said.

"Okay, well there's this girl. Her name is Grace…"


	18. Chapter 18

November, 9, 2010

So I told Spencer about Grace. To be honest he was amazing about the whole thing. He says that helping Grace won't be easy but it's possible. We went to the hospital so Spencer can talk to her and get her story. We got to her room and I knocked on the door and opened it. Most of her bruises were faded.

"Hey. How you doing?" I asked.

"I've been better. There going to release me in three days. I am going to live with my parents again." Grace said.

"I'm sorry. I got myself in a bit of trouble so that's why I didn't see you sooner. Anyway I'm here now and I brought my half- brother, the FBI agent." Spencer waved. "So let's get started here. What do we have to do?" I asked Spencer.

"Well I need to talk to Grace alone, sorry Kylie." I left the room. I walked around the floor a couple times. What's taking them so long? I thought to myself. A couple more minutes passed before Spencer finally came out. He explained that he would start working with CPS to get Grace removed from her parents custody. I thanked him and told him I was going to stay with Grace for a while. I went back into the room.

"Hey, so how it'd go?" I asked her.

"Well it wasn't that bad. I just… it didn't hit until now that I won't live with my parents. I won't spend time with my mom. I know things are bad and I hate it there but not all of it was bad." She answered.

"I get it. I loved my mom but hated the things she did. The things I had to deal with at such a young age… it wasn't fair. Things will get better, I promise." She nodded.

"I just don't feel like having company right now, sorry."

"Of course, I'll see you soon." And with that I left. I went back to Emily's. I packed up my things and told Emily I was going to go back to Spencer's. She looked a little sad but happy at the same time. Truth is so was I. I'm going to miss staying with Emily.

I guess I'll still get to stay with her in a way because I was still going to be with them on cases. Which is delaying my return to school. I think I'll just tell Spencer I won't start school till after Christmas break. There's no point in going for only a month.


	19. Chapter 19

November 13th, 2010

I've spent the last three days with Spencer. I'm starting to adjust. I hope today doesn't stop that. Today's my mom's funeral. The whole team's coming along with Logan, Savannah, Brooklyn, and Matt.

The funeral doesn't start until 1:00. I decided to pull out the photo albums. I flipped through the pictures of me as a kid. A smile stretching ear to ear plastered on my face. Pictures with my mom at the zoo. With dad at my kindergarten graduation. We were happy. We were a family. Now they both left me.

Stop it Kylie. Don't put yourself through this. Not today of all days. You still have a family, people who care about you. Do not do this. Why not? Don't I deserve this? I wasn't there when my mom needed me. I danced my way from heaven, as she said, and I couldn't save her. So do I deserve a second chance? I don't know.

I quickly got dressed and went out to the living room. Spencer was standing in the middle of the room trying to put on his tie. I laugh. Spencer spins around to face me.

"Need some help?" I asked. He nods quickly. I untangle the massive knot Spencer made and tied it. "There, perfect." Silence filled the air. Finally Spencer spoke.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"I've been better. How about you?" I sigh

"I'm okay. Just worried about you. Are you going to be okay today?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He nods in reply.

"Well we should get coming." He says. I nodded and we left. Rebecca made all the plans based on my mom's will. She wanted a short ceremony at the cemetery. That's it.

We're the first ones there. One of the workers there led us to her plot. There's a hole in the ground and my mom's coffin covers in. I walked over and sit right in front of it. The whole thing doesn't start for a whole 30 minutes. A couple minutes later some of the team members arrive. They don't come near me. I guess they think I need my time alone. So I just sit there. Memories of mom flash in and out of my head. I feel my mind retracting again, like it did before. Except that time my mind awoke in a hospital. I battle my mind and emotions for control. A battle that started years ago. A battle that seems endless.


	20. Chapter 20

The team stood on the road not far from the plot. They didn't want to disturb Kylie. Spencer Reid thought his sister needed time alone. He left her there, sitting in front of the coffin. Kylie's friends soon showed up. As they walked toward the agents, Logan noticed Kylie's absence in the group.

"Where's Kylie?" He asked Spencer.

"She's over there." He pointed. "I think she needs some time alone."

"Did she say that?" He asked. Spencer was a bit confused by the question.

"No." He answered. "Why do you ask?" The whole team was now concerned.

"Because the last time I left her alone and she went into a catatonic state." He quickly walked to Kylie. She was just sitting there. Her face was covered by a blank look, a face with dead eyes. Logan sat in front of her.

"Kylie?" He touched her shoulder. "Come on, I know you're in there. Don't do this again." He stared into her eyes looking her any sign of her. Soon enough Kylie cracked through her catatonic shell.

"Logan." She spoke. He smiled.

"Hey, you okay?" He said softly. She looked around. I'm still at the cemetery, she thought to herself.

"How long was I gone?" Logan could hear the fear in her voice.

"Not very long. Let's go over to the bench, okay? Get you away from here for a bit." She nodded slowly. He stood up first and pulled Kylie to her feet. His left arm around her waist keeping her up.

Savannah was talking with Brooklyn and Matt. She kept glancing back to Kylie and Logan to see if everything was okay. We she looked over to the plot they were gone. They were a few feet away. Kylie on the bench and Logan on the ground in front of her. She knew something was wrong. Savannah went over to her friends.

"What's wrong?" She asked Logan.

"She went catatonic for a couple minutes. Can you stay with her for a little while? I think I should go tell Spencer." Savannah nodded. She talked to Kylie about school and dance classes.

Logan approached Spencer and pulled him to the side. Concern flooded his face.

"I think Kylie went catatonic for a couple minutes. She's okay now but I wouldn't leave her alone. I think maybe she should see a shrink again." Logan explained.

"Do you think she should speak to someone now?" If anyone knew the answer to that it would be Logan.

"Don't do it today. She needs this time to say goodbye. Maybe you could get your friends together for a dinner and bring Kylie with you. If she's surrounded by people who care about her then she should be fine. It's when she isolates and buries herself in her mind she can't climb back out." Spencer nodded. He spoke to Rossi and the rest of the team. They set up a dinner tonight at Rossi's. After dinner they would go outside and watch the stars. It's the perfect thing for Kylie. Spencer looked over to his sister. All her friends have now gathered around her. They started laughing. He could tell they were trying to keep Kylie awake. At that moment Spencer Reid was afraid he would lose his sister before he even got the chance to know her.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey, sorry about the wait and my lack of authors notes. I hope this chapter is very suprising to you. Review and tell me if anyone saw that coming!

It's scarier the second time around. Going catatonic I mean. The first time you have no idea what's going on. You don't even notice. This time I knew. I tried to fight it but was losing until Logan came. He pulled me from my trance.

Anyway, the funeral is starting. The priest arrives and says a few words and then we'll say prayers and that's it. I can see a man dressed in black walking this way now. He says a few words and we pray (well everyone but me). Then he asked if anyone had something else to say. I wasn't going to say anything. No one was so just as he was about close up I hear someone.

"Wait!" The female voice says. We all turned around. I gasped. The woman behind the voice was Aunt Paige. She, Isabella and Matthew were walking toward us.

"Who are they?" Spencer asked. Oh crap, I didn't tell them about Aunt Paige because she didn't care about mom or me. Before I got explain Aunt Paige stepped in.

"Oh my God, Kylie, you've grown so much, although I shouldn't be so surprised. Your mother was so beautiful and now you look just like her." She pulled me into a hug. I quickly pushed her away.

"Don't. Why? Why today of all days? It's almost been two months and only now do you decide to show up. I'm going to guess that this is all Isabella's doing." I was mad. No, I was pissed. This is supposed to be all about mom but she came and ruined it.

"Look, I know I've made mistakes. Sarah and I…"

"Don't say her name. You don't have the right to say her name! You criticized her for having a crap taste in guys because dad left! Well so did you! She needed you and so did I! You're no better than dad! Wait no I lied, you're not as bad as dad you're worse because you left your baby sister behind over some stupid fight!" Aunt Paige had tears in her eyes but I didn't care.

"You're right. You're 100% right, Kylie. I left. Walked right out of my own sisters life and I've regretted it ever since. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was upset about your mother's death. When you emailed Isabella about you're mom and being in the hospital she wanted to come see you. I thought that it would hurt you more than help. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but please don't shut out Isabella and Michael. They love you and care about you." This is true. I love them as well but how will they feel about me hating their mom? She turned to Spencer. "I'm guessing from the look on your face that Kylie didn't tell you that Sarah had a sister. I'm Paige. I just want to tell you thank you for taking Kylie in. I know it probably wasn't easy finding out that you had sister. I know you care about her. Just please take good care of her." He nodded. Rossi suddenly stepped forward.

"Hi I'm agent David Rossi. I'm a friend of Kylie's brother. We are having a get together at my house after this and I think that it would help Kylie to re-connect with her cousins if they came. I will have a driver take them home after." Wow, Rossi was impressive.

"That sounds nice. I think the kids will enjoy that." She took the flowers that Michael was holding and placed them on mom's headstone. She came to me. "I'm so sorry…about everything." She spoke a few words to Isabella and Michael and then left. It was like magic. Suddenly all the rage I felt was gone. I was standing in front of my cousins whom I haven't since in years.

"I would ask if you're okay but that's pointless because I know you're not." Isabella said. I smiled. We hugged.

"I missed you. I like the new hair by the way." She dyed then ends of her brown hair blond. I looked at Michael. "I still can't believe that you were that little four boy running around in underwear with a cape on yelling 'I'm super-man'" We hugged too.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that never happened." He said. The three of us laughed.

"What am I, chop liver?" Logan asked. He knew Isabella and Michael from when we were kids.

"Oops, sorry Logan, though maybe it's not such a bad think we forgot you. If my memory serves right you had a very big ego, even at age six." Isabella said. I introduced everyone to Isabella and Michael. Isabella warmed up right away. Michael on the other hand was outside of the social group. Which is not surprising, I'm not sure I mention this but Michael has aspersers. This is a disorder where people are socially awkward, tend to stick to a schedule, they focus on points of interests (for Michael that's maps), and have trouble understanding jokes. He takes everything literally. He's been having a tough time, according to Isabella. School is rough because he can't make friends. Nobody really understands him. Light bulb idea, I know somebody who does though, Spencer!


	22. Chapter 22

Dinner at Rossi's was great. Just what I needed. Spencer and I got home pretty late so the next day he told me he thinks I need to see a shrink again. I tried to think of ways to say no but really I couldn't. Now I'm sitting outside a shrink's office (Dr. Thomas) with Spencer. We've been quite for minutes now and he doesn't say anything when I get called in. A middle aged man sits in a leather chair in front of me. I take a seat on the couch that faces him.

"Well, why don't we start with why you're here?" He says softly.

"You already know why I'm here, why bother asking me?" He waits for me to answer his question. "Oh fine. My mom died and since then I've been having some issues with catatonia."

"Some issues with catatonia? Is that all? It says in your file you have a lot of abandonment issues as well. Is that correct?" He flips through my file.

"I guess." He waits for me to explain. "When I was six my dad left us and my mom fell off the wagon and now she's gone. End of story."

"Not end of story. He left when you were six and your mother just died a couple months ago. There are years separating those two events. I think that there are things you need to talk about that happened during those years, plus the events that happened after your mother's death. We need to talk about these things, Kylie."

"And where do you suppose we start?"

"I would like to start with a time line of your life. So start right before your dad left and just talk about life." That easy, huh.

"Before my dad left everything was great; we were all happy. And then poof, he just left with no reason. My mom really tried to keep it together but she couldn't. She fell back into the party life, drugs and sex. She went through men faster than I go through ballet shoes. I was about 11 when she started dating this drug dealer, Paul. I thought it was a 2-week relationship like the rest." He looks up from his note pad.

"But it wasn't a short relationship?" Dr. Thomas asks.

"No. Paul was her still her boyfriend when she died. He was abuse to her and got her hooked on more drugs then she was before…"

"Whoa, hold on. You said Paul abused your mother, in what way?"

"Emotionally, verbally, physically, you name it."

"Physically? Were you there for any of these encounters?" I answered quickly. I don't care if this is a shrink and he's supposed to help me, I don't talk about these things.

"No, I wasn't there."

"I'm going to be honest with you. I think you're lying. I think you were there."

"What if I was? What difference would it make?"

"A big difference, seeing someone going through physical abuse can be quite scaring. If you're in that environment then you might have experienced some of the same abuse. Did you?"

"Maybe, anyway I started dating my boyfriend Hunter a year later, when I was 12. I've known Hunter since we were babies. He's my best friend and he always will be. I came home late one from a date with him and I found my mom. I couple days later a found out that my mom left custody of me to my half-brother that I didn't know existed. Apparently my dad had a kid and left him when he was 10."

"How have you been dealing with all of this?"

"After I found out about my brother I couldn't deal with everything. I went into a catatonic state for 3 weeks. Now I'm living with my brother and going on cases with him because I can't be trusted on my own. Now I'm seeing a shrink, so I'm dealing with this perfectly." My voice was soaking in sarcasm.

"What do you mean you can't be trusted?"

"My brother, Spencer, is an FBI agent. His job makes him travel a lot. So my first week with him he had to leave and I went and got drunk. I drank so much I ended up in the hospital. Ever since that incident I travel with Spencer on his cases."

"Well that's not so bad because now you get the chance to bond with him. Your file says you blame yourself for your mother's death. It's the biggest trigger for your catatonia. Why do you blame yourself?"

"Well isn't my fault. I knew what she was. I knew she needed help and I did nothing. So yes I blame myself."

"One thing before we wrap up. I'm not going to tell you all the reasons why you're not at fault because that's for you to figure out. All you need to know right now is that none of this is your fault. You miss your mom and that's okay but don't think that doing this to yourself is going to make up for anything that's happened." I got up and left. Spencer tried to talk to me on the ride home but I really wasn't up for it. I went to my room and stayed there the whole night.


	23. Chapter 23

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to post chapter 22. The end of school brought a lot of projects and studying for exams. After school ended I honestly had three days of vacation before I started volunteering at a summer camp five days a week from 8-4. That's what I'm doing the whole summer. So yes I've been really busy. I'm really hoping that I'll make more time to write and update my stories. Thank you Life with Kylie followers. Please REVIEW! I would like more reviews for my stories if it isn't too much trouble.

Spencer and I arrived at the BAU at 7:45 in the morning. The minute we got in, Spencer was whisked away to the round table room. They had a case in Miami! Finally a place where I can have fun, though I don't think Spencer will let me, but there no harm in trying. Once they were done we packed up we headed to the plane. I guess I was tired because I fell asleep on the jet. Next thing I knew I was in the SUV with Spencer, Morgan, and Hotch.

"Look who's finally up." Morgan said from behind me. I was in the passenger side sitting beside Hotch who was driving. "You are really not good with morning are you twinkle toes?"

"No. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Miami Police Station." Answered Hotch as he parked the car. We all got out and so did Rossi, JJ, and Emily from the second SUV.

"Is it always this hot?" Spencer asked just as some college students were walking by in bathing suits.

"Everyday, all day." Morgan said as stared at the woman.

"That's south beach." Rossi also commented.

"That's not what I'm taking about." Spencer explained.

"They know." Hotch told Spencer as they approached a Latino cop.

"Detective Lopez, Miami PD" She said as she shook Morgan's hand.

"Oh, Morgan, Derek." I rolled my eyes. Morgan was being really obvious that he liked Detective Lopez.

"Tina," She replied, finally letting go of Morgan's hand "So thank you for coming so quickly" JJ took a step forward.

"Agent Jareau, JJ, we spoke on the phone. These are Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan, and Dr. Reid." Suddenly Emily speaks up.

"Hey, isn't that…" She points to an average sized man with short brown hair. It turns out he worked with the latest victim for 7 years as cops in New Orleans, William LaMontagne. About a year ago the team helped him with a case so they all knew him. For some reason JJ was acting weird around him.

Anyway, we went into the Police Station where I tuned into the world music while the others talked about murders and what not. It took about an hour before Spencer told me that they had to check out a dump site. Luckily for me this dump site was at the Beach; time for fun.

At the Beach.

"Paul Hays was found in a dumpster over there." Lopez said.

"I think these guys knew the unsub." Spencer said.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked.

"When you're a fish out of water you look to the locals on where to eat, where to shop. Why would he kill them and risk dragging the body across the beach?"

"Okay then enough talking about dead bodies and dragging them. Since you guys are busy and I'm bored and slightly grossed out so I think I'm going to hang here for the day. If that's okay with you?" I asked Spencer. I could see that he wasn't so sure he could trust me. "I promise to be back at the Police station before 6, please?" He nodded.

"Please be careful." Spencer said before they left. I immediately went to the boardwalk and bought a bikini. I locked my things in a locker near a change room and practically ran into the water. I swam for a couple hours before this guy about my age with black hair and brown eyes came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Doug. That's "god" spelled backwards with a little bit of you wrapped up in it." I just stared at him in complete shock.

"I'm sorry but is your name really Doug?" I asked.

"No, it's my friends name and he said he uses that line all the time and it works. You're talking to me so I guess it worked. My name is Scott, and yours is…"

"My name's Kylie and my boyfriend's name is Logan." I added.

"Ouch, shut down right away. Let me buy you lunch, as a friend. Just so I can make up for trying to hit on you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I started walking/swimming back to the beach.

"Why not? I got the message, you have a boyfriend. You're here alone, I'm here alone and I know the best burgers and fries place."

"First of all I'm not stupid. I saw you walk over here. You were with a bunch of other guys so you're not here alone. Second of all I'm in a relationship and I don't think my boyfriend would be happy if he found out I was hanging out with a guy that was hitting on me. Third of all that pick up line makes you sound desperate, lame, cocky and very annoying." I grabbed my towel that I left on the beach and covered myself up. He gestured for me to follow him to the boardwalk (my guess is to the lunch place he was talking about), for some reason I followed him

"I think your boyfriend should trust you more. I've talked to you for like two seconds and I can already tell you would never cheat." I laughed.

"If you know that then why are you still trying? Not that it's any of your business but Logan trusts me 100%. We've been going out for almost two years now and neither of us plans on messing it up." I informed Scott.

"Well nobody ever plans on messing it up. Things just happen; people grow apart, move away, and sometimes you fall in love with other people." He lightly brushed his hand against mine. Oh my god, what did I get myself into? "C'mon it's right here." He got a burger and got me a poutine. "So I'm going to guess from your non-tanned skin that you're not from Miami."

"No, I'm from Virginia. My brother's here on business and I had to come with him."

"Why did you have to come with him?" His voice was filled with confusion.

"What is this, 20 questions?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Ahh…I lady with a past." Apparently he thought that was amusing. "So are you a spy, or in witness protection program or maybe you're a runaway…"

"My dad left me. My mom was a drug addict and she died a couple months ago. So no I'm not a spy or witness protection program." Scott's gaze fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Suddenly he grabbed my hand and ran into this arcade. "Now the real fun starts." Before I could say anything we left and got tokens.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Having fun, you should try it sometime."

"How do you know if I don't have fun, you just met me? Look, thank you for paying me lunch. You're really nice but, again, I have a boyfriend who I love very much. Plus I promised my brother I'd be back at 3:30." I turned started for the door.

"Kylie, wait!" He ran in front of me, blocking my way. "I have no doubt that you love your boyfriend but you can love more than one person at a time. And I know we just met but the minute I saw you I knew that there was something between us. You can't say there's nothing between us, because if there wasn't, you wouldn't be standing here with me while you have a boyfriend back home. You here, with me, because you WANT to be." Before I could response Scott passionately kissed me, pushing his body into mine. I could feel his hands on my waist. There was a brief moment of shock, then happiness, before I realized what I was doing to Logan. My hands flew to Scott's chest, pushing him away.

"I have to go."


End file.
